The Choosing
by AAGuy
Summary: Darwin has to hurry back to Elmore to save his family.


**THE CHEATER**

_Fan Episode by AAGuy_

**Notes:** This is another episode I migrated, I rewrote this heavily so that there are better and more jokes. It's a lot longer than I expected, and a LOT more different than the original. But I hope you like it!

**Story**

The episode begins with Darwin going out of a town that isn't Elmore, with a can labelled "Generic Brand #0048's Fish Food." He then recieves a phone call from Gumball and picks up, "DARWIN! COME BACK TO ELMORE NOW! WE'VE ONLY GOT 2 HOURS!" Gumball yelled. "Wait, what do you need help with?!" Darwin asked.

Gumball is in a weird basement with Tobias and there's a timebomb. "Okay so we woke up in a weird place after we got knocked out from hitting Mr. Robinson's house, we woke up here and there's a timebomb that conveniently can be defused by something that can spit bubbles, so how about you come here and stop us from, y'know, dying?" he explains.

"Sorry, what?" Darwin confusingly said. "Let me break this down. Timebomb. Spit bubble to defuse. We need you. In under 3 hours." he explained, again. "Huh?! 3 hours?! It took me an hour and thirty minutes just to get here! Ugh, fine.. Just sit back, relax and watch a movie." Darwin replies. Gumball has an angry stare on the other line. Darwin then proceeds to cut the call.

"Alright, this time I gotta _rush_, here we go!" Darwin went.. "Now it's time to build up speed!" Dramatic music plays as Darwin begins to build up speed, as he rushes he accidentally destroys the band playing the music, and continues running with his eyes closed until he falls into a lake and lands at a fish's birthday party.

"Um, whooopsss..." he says as he realizes he crushed the kid's present. The kid starts crying and Darwin attempts to solve the problem and dresses as HA-HArwin, "Hey, hey, hey! Um, who's crying?" he awkwardly says as everyone stares at him angrily. "Um. Stopcryinganduhbye!" he says and runs away.

Darwin heads out of the lake and gets a call from Nicole. "Hi Mrs. Mom!" he begins with, he hears growling noises and Anais begins to talk, "Darwin, we have a big problem, there's something out of control here in the house!" she exclaims. "Are you serious?!", "Yes! Can't you hear the growling?! We don't have enough people to control this thing!", Darwin groans, "Fine, I'll help.", he cuts the call.

"Man, what's with all these clichés with the "you only have one choice thing but then the protagonist somehow does both choices" plots? Can't writers get more original ideas? Anyway," Darwin said to himself, He then proceeds to continue running, and hits a cactus. "Ow.." he remarked.

* * *

Later, He finally finds a train and tries to get in, however someone stops him and asks for the ticket. "Ticket please.", "SORRY I'M IN A RUSH I DON'T LIKE BREAKING THE LAW BUT I HAVE TO!" Darwin yells and rams into the guy, he then tries to find the train driver but instead finds a weird disco, he closes that door and runs to the other side, finds the train driver and pushes him out of the seat.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a ruuuush! It's been like an hour already!" he said. "Hey buddy! Stop now, or I'll call the police!" the driver replies, Due to panicking too bad, Darwin rips out the speed knob and knocks out the driver as the train speeds too fast, he clings onto the seat for his life, the other passengers are seen flying away from the train, "Wait, I left my money in that briefcase!" went some guy, and everyone else tried to take the money but ended up getting flung out of the train, they land at the kid's birthday party too.

Eventually, with enough patience Darwin sees Elmore and the train is blazing towards it. Darwin gets ready to jump off, the train reaches, and he jumps off, buut he hit his head on the welcome sign and fell down with the train running him over. He quickly gets up and runs towards their house, but then, he gets a call from Gumball.

"GUMBALL! I'M HEADING TOWARDS OUR HOUSE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screeched, "It uh.. turns out Mr. Robinson had a bomb here in his basement, and Mrs. Robinson put us here... could you hurry?" Gumball explained. "AW, MAN! ALRIGHT... HERE GOES.." Darwin said, he then cut the call and started running fast towards The Robinson's house, ignoring the fact that the train is wrecking a lot of Elmore.

He arrives at the house and finds two skateboards and one helmet, so he puts both skateboards on his head and the helmet on his feet. "This doesn't feel right.." he went, "Oh wait, right!", he taped a seatbelt onto the skateboard and attached it to himself, he starts rolling the helmet to ram into the house, but it goes out of control, the skateboard flies off Darwin and he's pulled towards it, everything crashes into the house, and Mr. Robinson is sleeping on the couch.

"Whooops. Eh, I'm sure in the next episode everything will go back to normal" he went. Darwin then realizes it has been two hours and thirty minutes since he got the call from Gumball, and hears Anais screaming in their house, he hurries and finds the basement, it's locked up however, so he does the "best" thing to do.

He picks up Mr. Robinson, and slams him down the lock and says "Sorry!", somehow, he's still asleep. Darwin then sees Gumball and Tobias, chained. He inhales heavily, and tries to spit out bubbles, but since Darwin hasn't had any water for a while, nothing happens.

"Darwin! You're gonna have to find a way to break the fire extinguisher outside of this house!" Gumball says. Darwin then heads out and tries to use brute force to rip out the fire extinguisher, but it didn't work. He then has an idea, and throws Mr. Robinson at it again, but that didn't work either. Darwin then realized, the bomb was gonna detonate in 20 seconds, so he has another idea.

The fish food he has is really stale, which he likes for some reason. He has to shoot the food at the bomb which could defuse it. So he runs to the bomb, for one final time, throws Mr. Robinson at the can of fish food, and opens it. 10 seconds left. He puts all the food in his mouth, and shoots it.

But, it didn't work. "I told you only bubbles could defuse it! Now we're gonna die!" Gumball exclaimed in panic. "Atleast I somehow made it to Elmore in 2 and a half hours!" Darwin rebuttals with, "It took you an hour to reach there! It should have taken you another hour to come back!" Gumball went, "Hey guys! Can I argue too? D-did you forget I existed..?" Tobias screams. They both look at him judgementally.

Mr. Robinson then wakes up, as the bomb is at 2 seconds. "Huh? What the?! Is that my, oh no.." he says. A large light comes out of the bomb as it hits 0, everyone braces for impact. The light then goes away, and confetti is on the floor, and the bomb has a mechanical hand holding a Divorce Paper, awaiting Mrs. Robinson's signature.

"Wait, what is this?" Darwin asked. "That's my anniversary present to Margaret, And wait! How DID you get here?!" Robinson went. "Uh, it seems like Mrs. Robinson locked us here for damaging your house." Gumball explains, Robinson looks at him angrily. "Oh uh, forget about that last part." Quickly, Darwin knocks him out, and the other two look at him surprised.

"I already committed tons of crimes today, it's no big deal." Darwin says. "Anyways," he unties Gumball and Tobias, and explains to Gumball what they need to do. "Alright, we got one more thing to do. Some beast is attacking everyone else at the house so we need to help them put it back in a cage."

* * *

They head to the house, and Darwin knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" he says. Gumball facepalms, and repeatedly rings the bell yelling "LET ME IN!", An unusually obese Richard opens the door. "Uh, somethings... different with you Mr. Dad." Darwin says, Gumball follows up with another facepalm. "Oh so, you gotta check this ultra realistic 3D Movie! I took all the food we have for the best cinematic experience!" Richard replies. Gumball facepalms yet again and the duo head to the kitchen.

Anais is there near the backyard door, they talk to her. "What took you so long?! Anyways, Thank god you brought Gumball. We need 4 people to get this thing under control according to my calculations." she explains. "Alright, so what are we working with?" Gumball asks, "Dad got scammed thinking he bought a Unicorn, but it was actually an Ogre with a Unicorn Horn taped onto it. Just help us get this thing under control." she further explains.

They head to the backyard,, where Nicole is struggling to keep it under control, with a giant cage to the left. "Stand back!" Gumball says. He goes near the UniOgre, "I AM YOUR OWNER, AND I COMMAND YOU TO GO BACK IN THE CAGE!" he exclaims. The UniOgre and Nicole stare at him weirdly. "Please?" Gumball retaliates with.

The UniOgre whacks Nicole out of the way and starts chasing Gumball, he runs in a circle screaming for help. Darwin then yells "Gumball! Lure it towards the cage!", "No don't! Just keep tiring it!" Anais says. Gumball then continues to run in the circle, 1 hour later. The UniOgre gets dizzy and falls asleep. Gumball then sits down to rest. "I think I've done my part.." He says in a really tired voice. The other two begin to push the UniOgre towards the cage.

"Wait, I've got an idea! We could push Mr. Dad towards it, it's more force! And he is really fat right now." Darwin says. "That could work, but how would we roll him towards the thing?" Anais replies. "Oh don't worry, He's sitting on a wonky part of the couch, watch this." They go to the couch, Darwin kicks a part of the cushion, and a spring comes up.

However, due to how heavy Richard is, the spring goes back down. Both groan. Darwin has another "brilliant" idea, he goes back to the Robinson's home, picks up the knocked out Mr. Robinson and throws him at Richard. Richard starts rolling towards the UniOgre and knocks it towards the cage. However, it breaks the cage and rolls in a fast speed out of Elmore.

It lands in the lake with the birthday party, where they appear to have rebuilt the kid's present. But it gets crushed again.

**_The End_**


End file.
